myharrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca and Rosalie Summer
Rebecca lyn Summers and her identical twin sister Rosalie Ruthie Summera are from the line of the most powerful witches and wizards. They are the keepers of hte dark box, a box that contains the most powefull magical objects. First book Rebecca and Rosalie was first mentioned when they were found on their family tree. It was learned that they held a box of the most powerful dark magic. A box that only someone in their family can open since it`s sealed by blood magic. Second book. In book 2, Rebecca and Rosalie was 11 years old and a first years at Hogwarts School. They first appeared when they received their letters. They then chased their younger siblings who stole the letters from them. In the wand shop the first wand Rebecca and Rosalie each tried was the one. However it was different then how wands usually chose their wizards. There's not glowed very bright but also had sparkles around it. They paid then left without saying a word. At Hogwarts Rebecca was the fourth to get sorted. She was placed in Griffandore because of her bravery, loyalty and sense of adventure. She didn't notice James watching her at the Griffandore table since she was too busy talking with her cousin. Rosalie was the sixth to get sorted. She was put in Ravenclaw because of her Cleverness, care free attitude and her habit of always proving herself. The next day there were in the middle of an argument with their cousins when James approached them. At first they told him to go away until they learned he was the son of Harry Potter. When they were asked if they could help him bring back someone who had died in-front of the arch way, it was Rosalie who asked if this person had a criminal record. When James said yes but the person was framed, Rebecca told him to get proof the person was innocent and they would talk again. They then resumed their argument. They were both upset about being in different houses. Rebecca said Rosalie should have been in Griffandore with her and their cousin. However Rosalie pointed out The Summer family are all supposed to be in Ravenclaw therefore it was her and Rhiannon who were in the wrong house. Rebecca and Rosalie then stopped the duel between James, Olivia, Nutcracker and Jane after foreseeing the ending in their crystal ball. They casted Expelliarmus from behind Jane and Nutcracker, causing their wands to fly out of their hands. They then used their skeleton keys to open their box. Rebecca took out a vile of sleeping dust and gave to Rosalie who tossed it on Jane and Nutcracker, causing them to fall to the ground asleep. After explaining what they had done and why they walked away. One day in late September Rosalie entered the Ravenclaw common and was approached by Sunny. Rosalie agreed to help Sunny make a cure for her grandfather. Then one night in early October, Rebecca felt Sunny's grandfather pass one, which was one of her special powers. She raced to the bathroom and informed Rosalie through their telepathy power. Rosalie then sent Sunny off to bed, once she was gone Rebecca informed James Ali Abby and Olivia it was Sunny's grandfather who had passed. Rosalie took a big part in comforting Sunny when she found out the next morning. When Billy asked Rebecca if the archway of death was still in the department of mysteries, Rebecca said it was. Rebecca and Rhiannon then opened the dark box to give Olivia a protection potion. Rebecca then was in the dormitory talking to a mirror. When Swan asked her who she was talking to, Rebecca informed her it was Luna's late dad. She then showed Swan the mirror and explained it allowed her to talk with the dead. Meanwhile Rosalie was caught talking to a ghost, and explained it was her to many to count great grandmother. To help out Sunny, Rosalie packed her things at Christmas time and brought her to James. The twins sat on the train with only their cousin. At Kings cross station after greeting their family, they were approached by two boys who were lost. After learning they were the little brother of Abby and Swan, the girls helped them find their family. They had been invited to the Potter Christmas party. During the night when Umbridge attacked, Rebecca and Rosalie ended up killing Umbridge. They then revealed who they really where, the great great great granddaughters of the original owner of the elder wand. In January Rebecca and Rosalie used their crystal ball to discover who had stolen the potion ingredients from Harry. They were shocked to learn it was their little brother Raymond. The girls decided to write to their parents informing them. They then sent Raymond a Howler for stealing. Then on a Wednesday they received a letter from their mum, informing them the arch way of death had been moved. They informed James,Ali,Abby and Olivia of this. They also promised them they would find the archway and bring back Sirius. They looked with them for the archway around Hogwarts but didn't find it. They then decided to wait until the summer holidays so they could ask their mum in person for its location. Rosalie and Rebecca revived a letter informing them that their mother and Harry thought it was best for them to take the stone off of James, Ali, Abby and Olivia. So they took the dark box and found the four in the Griffandore common room. Rebecca gave James the letter, then the twins took the stone from Abby and put it in the box and walked away. When Rebecca casted the counter curse for hopping leg on Swan, she suggested that Swan report it. When the twins went on a walk with James and the others, they had their wands at the ready when Nutcracker showed up. When Hermione gave the students a chance to get resorted, Rosalie did. However because the twins had helped the Potter, Delacour and Creevey family so much, Hermione gave her chose of what house Rosalie wanted to go in. Rosalie chose Griffandore after realizing being with her sister was more important than being in the house most of their family was in. Book 3 In book 3 Rebecca and Rosalie were 12-13 years old. They first appeared at home dashing towards the door. On the way one of them knocked down Raymond just to get their letters. They were then in the wand shop, however they was not directly mentioned. They then went with the others to buy the rest of their school supplies, they weren't directly mentioned during this either. Then during the sorting at Hogwarts, the twins were laughing about what the sorting hat had said about Rodney. They wanted to go to the first Hogsmeade trip, but weren't allowed since they weren't in their third year or older. So they used James’s invisibility cloak to sneak to Hogsmeade with James and the others. The pointed out the shrieking shack and decided to make it their secret hideout. Rebecca then made the comment she had a feeling James and his gang would still be talking with her and Rosalie after freeing Sirius. On the way back to Hermione, the twins forgot they weren't supposed to be there. They got busted and had points taken away from Griffandore. When Rebecca and Rosalie found out their younger siblings had been petrified they stood up in shock. They then went to the hospital wing to visit them. Rebecca was in defence against the dark arts class when Professor Dumbledore taught them about pixies. Rosalie was in charms class when professor Flitwick taught them about a sleeping charm. Rebecca and Rosalie took their box and went with James and the others through the trap door. When they landed in quick sand, Rosalie informed them not to move and they would slip right through. In the room with the crocodiles the twins tried using their sleeping powder but there wasn’t enough. The Rosalie casted the sleeping charm she had learned in class. Then when they reached the archway the twins opened their book and Rosalie took out the elder wand and handed it to Rebecca. Rebecca had James repeat Sirius's name as she waved the wand around the archway. The twins then stayed up with the others all night in the Griffandore common room. They went home for the Christmas Holidays as well, and went to the Potter's Christmas party. When the children were told to line up so Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, both Rebecca and Rosalie were declared innocent right away. When they returned to Hogwarts, The twins walked into the common room and asked what was going on. They were informed by the others James had just admitted to kissing Sunny. On Valentine’s Day Rebecca and Rosalie went to the shrieking shack with Ali, Olivia, Jane and Abby. They both admitted to liking twin boys who were three years younger than them. Later that day the twins were two of the girls who ran into the common room announcing they knew who opened the chamber of secrets. Rebecca and Rosalie's last apperance was in the grave yard. Book 4 In book 4 Rebecca and Rosalie were 13-14 years old and third year Griffandores at Hogwarts.